True Love
by YinYangPon-3
Summary: This is my first ever story and I try my very best. I might be a bad story teller but the feeling of writing a story and other people reading makes me feel great. For the first story I'll be making will be a YinxYuck. Rated T because of "minor" swearing.


Please no flamers. This is my first fanficion story

* * *

Chapter 1 – My Past

Yuck's POV

"What did you do to her Coop?"

"I didn't do (cluck) anything."

"You knit wit! I'm talking about Yin."

"Oh her. (cluck) If you trying to wake her up from her over 9000 years of sleep then you're out of (cluck) luck."

"Why would you say that you imbecile?

"I only said that because it is the (cluck, cluck) truth. The only way to wake the lovely Yin up is to (cluck) kiss Yin on the lips."

"That sound easy enough… "

"But it is not any ordinary kiss. It must be the (cluck) kiss of true love."

"That still sounds easy as stealing candy from a baby." Just in case you didn't know I do that in my free time a lot.

"It isn't as easy as (cluck) a blink of an eye. It has to be true love's kiss. And because Yin hates you for hurting her family (cluck) physically and mentally she would never love a heartless evil bunny like you. Even if she does likes (cluck) bad boys you are definably not her true love."

I was in rage mode when he said that. I was just ready to rip all the organs out of his little chicken body, but since there was a bigger goal than killing Coop; to show everyone I was Yin's true love. "I'll show you Coop, I am Yin's true love. Not you or anyone one else but me. SO swears Yuck!"

I raced up the tower where Yin was sleeping.

. . .

(Pant, pant, pant) "Finally…..HERE!" I then collapsed from exhaustion. It was a really and I mean really tall tower you know. Then I woke up to be hit by a boomerang.

"Yuck give me my Yang-a-Rang!"

It was all a dream, the usual. Also I always did hate that idiot Yang, but his sister, Yin. She was so beautiful with her sapphire eyes that sparkle like the stars on a twinkling night sky. And her eyelashes, just made her eye look like a dream come true.

"Yuck give it back now or FIST OF PAIN!"

He attacked me with his Fist of Pain but over these 2 years I was 14 and Yin and Yang should be 13.

I jumped out of the tree then Yang was in his fighting position but being in a good mood that day I asked Yang "You really think you can stop me without your sister, Yin? Ha. You really are a Woo Fool." You could clearly see Yang knew I was right but being reckless as usually he attacked me. I yawned then foo-portated to somewhere that I wouldn't get disturbed by anyone. It took me to my favorite part of the forest, The Big Tree.

It was also my home, next to a river and waterfall. It was anything I'd ever wanted because there was also many fruit and berries to eat and they weren't poisonous either but there was something missing once I found this part of the forest.

2 years ago after my last encounter with Yin and Yang when I switched their aura and/or personalities. After that they kicked my butt. I fled into a forest and also a new home. I made peace with all the animals and when it was time to go to bed I would go into The Big Tree and go to sleep. A week after that fight I began to have dreams about a girl I hurt a lot in the past, physically and mentally.

The dreams showed my past _(not in chorological order)_ when I was born to the last time we fought each other. The first dream mostly showed how gross I was and my _bad attitude_. Then the time both Yin and Yang shrunk me to oblivion. Then the time I turned good then Yang made me so mad that I lost it and turned me evil again. Each dream got worst and worst and I knew I couldn't escape my dreams. Then the last dream till I came back to where the dojo was I dreamt about when I dressed-up as a robot to trick Yin into giving me her power to bring me back to life. The plan was to date her and make her kiss me then Yang went and screwed it up. But I still got my body back so it wasn't a total loss. Then my favorite part of the dream, when she tricked me into thinking that she liked me. That was the end of my dreams that told my past. That last dream though really haunted me. Not in my dreams but in my heart. Who would of thought I had a heart though. "Sorry Yin."

* * *

Now I hope you like because I'll be making more chapters to this so if you like this so far please review.


End file.
